


Just Another Thursday Night

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was tape.</p></blockquote>





	Just Another Thursday Night

"The whole Florence Nightingale gig is so not part of my job description."

"I don't recall a job description. I don't recall even offering you a job."

"Good thing I realized how much you needed me." Cordelia pressed the iodine soaked pad to the hole in Angel's side.

"Ouch!" He flinched as she carefully cleaned the wound.

"You are the world's wussiest vampire." She taped the gauze in place. "Damn it. I just got blood on my sweater. You do not pay me nearly enough."

"Cordy?" 'I love you too' he thought to himself but what he said was "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was tape.


End file.
